


Secret professionals

by Unknown_blue



Category: Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: I don’t know why I wrote this I just did, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Other, Poly Relationships, Sexy Costumes, three guys in sexy costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_blue/pseuds/Unknown_blue
Summary: Three of the corocor boys are models for a lewd magazine and there boyfriends are about to find out,I have no clue why I wrote this I just did...
Relationships: Emperor/Eging .jr/Gloves, Goggles/Rider/Specs, Poly S4
Kudos: 12





	1. Secret profession

“We never speak of this .” “Agreed .” Three boys spoke, now your probably confused about what’s happening well I’ll explain Army, Rider and Emperor worked in secret as models for a lewd magazine, for the job the boys had to wear very revealing and some times themed clothes, the three didn’t know each other worked at the same place until today when the three were put together for a candy a sweet themed shoot.

Army’s eyes widened, shocked to see rider and emperor in the white robes that the models wear “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!” The three boys yell in unison “Ahh good you three know each other we’ll get into costume we shoot in ten .” Their photographer said, the photographer was a nice woman with the upmost respect for her models never forcing her models to do stuff that made them uncomfortable “Well I guess that we can talk during the break .” Emperor said, the three boys walking into their dressing room .

Army’s lewd costume was a very short cupcake skirt with a dripping frosting pattern a cherry ornament pined to his hip, his top was cherry colour bondage like rope that crossed into a star shape, his socks had a strap to keep them on with a small strip of fabric attached to the socks, mask being a cartoon cat face and his tentacles now a soda pop orange were tied up with a cherry charm 

Riders costume was a blue ribbon like tube top with a two black bands connected to his black pants with one leg a little longer than the other(the shorter one showed a little to much butt) two arm bands were decorated with cookies and his socks one tall one short were striped peppermint themed, his mask was themed like a wonderland cookie with the words eat me on it and his tentacles now a candy purple were tided low with in the hipster style.

Emperors costume was the most lewd out of the trio with his top being a bubblegum themed tight turtleneck crop top with a hole the the centre that displayed his nips, his skirt was themed with chocolate bars and very tiny giving a decent view of the black tie up bikini bottoms, muted blue fish net stalking, and his mask was white with a those valentines harts candies and his now pink tentacles were accompanied by a gummy bear hair pice.

The boys were soon posing with different props and backgrounds the three even did a couple shots with the three together in very suggestive positions, soon break time came and three lewd models went to get some food they had brought “So how did you guys end up here ?” Rider asked “A friend of mine got me wrapped into it .” Emperor said half muffled with food “It started as a dare soon became a profession .” Rider said before taking a bite of his lunch “My cousin brought me to a shoot and got me into it .” Army said a little tired “So do you guys have stage names ?” Army asked “Yup .” The two replied in unison “you ?” Emperor asked “oh yeah .” Rider said his stage name was lemon soda, Emperors was Gold rose and army’s was Bubble tea the boys finished their lunch and were soon back on the clock “Hey do you guys mind doing a couple of photos without your masks ?” The photographer asked, the boys agreed knowing that any photos without their face masks were only to be put in magazines for subscribers and even then the guys who work their social media would take down any comments or pictures that showed there actual names and faces so there was no need to worry, unbeknownst to them Skull, Mask, Aloha, Engine, Gloves, Goggles and glasses were all subscribed


	2. S4 finds out

The three boys were very excited you see aloha, mask and skull were subscribed to a lewd magazine and a new one just came out “oh I hope Bubble tea is in this one he’s my favourite~” aloha said while the boys loved each other they could admit that a the model Bubble tea was hot “Oh the outfits are sweet themed !” Skull said happily, all three would never tell army as he would never talk to them again. Their noses threatened to bleed and there crouches hurt at the lewdness of the model, so far the best picture was a close up of Bubble tea stretching in a cat like way his rear on full display, eyes half lidded with hearts for pupils, the three were enjoying everything about this until they flipped the page there bliss turning into shocked horror as the model Bubble tea was shown without his mask “ARMY ?!?!” The three yelled in unison confused and shocked “That-that can’t be true right are, are we seeing things ??” Aloha asked still very confused “Nope that’s army all right...” mask said the three were confused “is this army’s job ?” Skull asked very concerned for one of his lover’s “Should we talk to him about this ?” Mask asked, all three thought that Army would ether be furious or heartbroken about this and leave the three. But at the same time they realized that if army was the model then who was he with in those other photographs, this really hurt them as they didn’t want to lose there fourth. 

The very confused inklings were soon snapped out of there confusion as they heard the front door open and close, army was home. The boys scattered to make it seem like nothing happened, skull going downstairs to stall. 

The boys were downstairs trying desperately not to imagine their fourth lover in all those lewd costumes, the favourite choice being what should have been a dead giveaway a black commando jacket, black bikini top, very short shorts with way to much of his butt showing, tall back punk boots and a fabric cloth around his face and signature beret to the side ‘Fuck I can’t stop thinking about stupid outfit’ aloha thought noticing that he, mask and skull had all popped boners ‘Great the three of us have boners’ aloha though “uh guys we’re army ?” Skull asked looking around..........oh no, the boys sprung off of the couch to there shared bedroom horrified to see army had found there most recent magazine the one with army without a mask “I-uh army it’s not what you think !” Mask stuttered “WOW if I knew you guys liked these I would have brought one of the costumes home, also wear thicker pants I can see your boners through the fabric .” Army put the books down and walked out of the room back down stairs, leaving the other three stunned, confused and very horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t claim to own the characters in this story, all right’s go to the original creators I’m only using these characters under fair use to tell a story


	3. Two blues and a green

Specs and goggles were sitting close to each other on the couch holding a lewd magazine that they were just recently subscribed to “oh gosh if rider finds this we are dead...” Specs bit his thumb nervous but loving every thing about the sweet themed boys in the book, the personal favourite was the model lemon soda, Goggles and Specs could admit were they had their love for each other and rider but there was something familiar about the model and that reason was soon made clear as the next picture was a photo of lemon soda, on his knees legs busted wide a lollipop on his tongue, this showed his entire face which was riders “EEEEHHH ?!?!?!” Both boys examined when the third had shown up in their book “T-that’s rider....” goggles said stunned “But he would never- I mean he’s not- Rider wouldn’t .” Specs tried to reason with himself, worried that they were gonna lose their third “Specs, Goggles I’m home !” Rider called out closing the door, goggles and specs shoved the magazine into the couch cushions “RIDER !” Goggles tackled hugged rider to the floor Specs getting up to help 

Goggles and specs were chilling on their shared bed until rider tossed the now found lewd magazine the book falling open on the picture of rider without his mask, Specs and Goggles faces exploded with a blue blush “U-uhh I-I....” Goggles stuttered “Rider we uh- I mean-“ Specs tried to explain “You know I’m allowed to bring the costumes home, so if ya like I could bring one home~” Rider then left the room with a stunned Specs and a rather horny Goggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t claim to own the characters in this story, all right’s go to the original creators I’m only using these characters under fair use to tell a story

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t claim to own the characters in this story, all right’s go to the original creators I’m only using these characters under fair use to tell a story


End file.
